1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of mapping piping systems associated with a refinery and petrochemical facilities. In particular, the present invention relates to a process of mapping piping systems associated with off-site piping systems, which interconnect facility operating units with other operating units, utilities, distribution facilities and storage units. The present invention further relates to a system for aiding in emergency isolation of the operating units and other facility components to limit potential damage to the same and the response time of refinery and/or petrochemical personnel in the event of an incident within a refinery or petrochemical facility. The system also provides an effective management tool for off-site piping systems with regard to inspection, maintenance and planning for facility modifications, maintenance, upgrades and expansions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Refinery and petrochemical facilities typically occupy large tracts of land, which may extend over hundreds of acres or possibly several square miles. These facilities include multiple operating units including but not limited to hydrocracking units, cokers, cat cracking units, and numerous other processing units. The piping, which interconnects these operating units along with storage units or tanks is commonly called off-site piping. A typical refinery or petrochemical facility may include a plurality of individual off-site piping lines. For example, it is possible that the facility may have in excess of one hundred (100) different off-site piping lines with an excess of 8000 different pipe branches spread over several square miles. These off-site piping lines may represent up to several thousand miles or more of piping. Typically, each off-site piping line contains a distinct substance, which is isolated from other discrete substances until processing in a processing unit. These substances may be flammable, combustible and inherently toxic. The release of these substances due to a leak or a failure of the piping lines or an event in a processing unit may pose a hazard to facility personnel, the environment, the facility in general and the surrounding community. These individual off-site piping lines will often overlap such that the piping travels along similar paths before branching off to the desired facility unit and/or storage facility. Each off-site piping line may include one or more off-site piping branches. The piping lines contain various piping objects including but not limited to pipes (or lines), in-line valves (e.g., regulator valves, shut off valves, diverter valves, etc.), and a variety of other piping objects (fittings, connectors, vents, drains, sensors, clamps etc.). The valves permit the isolation of operating units, the redirection of the distinct substances or fluids to other units or tanks, etc.
The off-site piping line travels along a path called a pipeband. The pipeband includes the piping associated with the off-site piping lines and supporting structures (such as pipeway, sleeperway or pipe rack). A pipeband may include a single off-site piping line or multiple piping lines. For example, a typical vertical cross section of the pipeband (which is referred to as a “cut sheet”) may reveal as few as one to five different off-site piping lines or as many as in excess of one hundred fifty (150) different off-site piping lines at multiple levels. It is often difficult to distinguish individual off-site pipe lines. Given the complexity of the facility, the number of different processing or operating units, and the miles of off-site piping, it is often difficult to quickly identify the contents of any one off-site piping line and the operating units to which it is connected.
There are times when it is necessary to isolate operating units, other off-site piping lines, distribution facilities or tanks or prevent the flow of the substances through the off-site piping lines. This may occur during the occurrence of an emergency event (e.g., failure of an operating unit, rupture or failure of a storage tank, rupture of a portion of the off-site piping line, a spill, toxic event, fire and/or explosion). This may also occur during non-emergency situations (e.g., a maintenance project, a capital project associated with modification and/or expansion of existing operating units or the addition of an operating unit, the presence of a crane or other construction equipment, which could destroy or damage a pipeband if the crane topples or fails.) While non-emergency situations provide ample time for planning such that the impacted off-site piping systems and the associated operating units can be properly located, the emergency event requires rapid response. Rapid response to isolate a failure can prevent and reduce spills and the subsequent escalation of fires, isolate a failure or spill and minimize injuries to personnel, the environment, potential damage to the facility and the surrounding community.
Most refineries and petrochemical facilities have a rudimentary form of identifying off-site piping lines, but also rely upon the vast knowledge and experience of its employees to identify off-site piping and the necessary safety measures in the event that it necessary to isolate a particular operating unit, tank or off-site piping line. This process can be extremely time consuming and is subject to human error. It is possible that the particular individual may or may not be aware of a recent modification to the off-site piping line, the location of all valves or secondary valves in the event of the failure of the primary valve. Furthermore, the knowledgeable individual may not be available, which could result in catastrophic events.
There is a need for a structured process for accurately geographically correct mapping off-site piping lines in refinery and petrochemical facilities to provide an accurate representation of the off-site piping line to aid in the reduction of response time during an emergency event in a refinery or petrochemical facility. There is a further need for an interactive on-line system for providing rapid response to emergency events using the accurately mapped off-site piping lines.